Kona Higu
'''Kona Higu '''is a Redimida Maldito and currently 4th Seat of the 3rd Division. He is one of a few Maldito who trained as a shinigami when Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto was Captain-commander. Appearance Kona is a tall, fairly slender, young man with greyish-brown hair and brown eyes. Though he usually wears a standard Shinigami robe, when he is not required to he prefers to wear an outfit reminiscent of both eastern and western swordsmen. Personality Kona is a genuine, kind-hearted person who often will consider the safety of others before himself. He harbors a lingering anger at being mistreated due to him being a Maldito, having entered into the Shinigami academy simply to prove Rukongai residents wrong about him being a "Hollow-in-waiting". Despite this, Kona will happily defend anyone who is in danger, even if it would cost him his life. History Under Construction Plot Under Construction Equipment Zanpakuto Connor's Zanpakuto is called Yami no Fureiya (闇のフレイヤー - Flayer of Darkness). It resembles a slender Daito with a red handle. It's release command is "Slice through reality". When released, it takes on the form of an elongated Black-bladed Scimitar with a black ribbon tied to the pommel. *Shikai Ability: Kona's Zanpakuto has two major distincitve abilities. The first is simply its phenominal cutting power, being able to slice through nearby buildings just by being swung. The second, and most feared, is its ability to entrap someone in a "personal void" in which they can not see, nor judge distance. However, the victims hearing, senses of touch, taste and smell remain unnaffected. The illusion is dispelled either when Kona wills it or his Zanpakuto is resealed. Eventually a victim of this ability will begin to lose their willpower, whether due to fear or simple survival instinct, becoming open to suggestions. This can take anywhere between Ten minutes and Six hours, depending on the victim. Kona has to remain within ten metres of the target for the illusion to be sustained, otherwise it will simply dissipate thus restoring sight to the victim. **Kurai Genso (暗い幻想 - Dark Illusion) Someone affected by Kona's Shikai will perceive enemies (Hollows, Shinigami, Arrancar, etc) attacking them, often forcing them to defend themselves on reflex. The illusions are harmless, except on the weak-minded who often trick their own minds into perceiving non-existant pain. **Kurai Ningyo (暗い人形 - Dark Puppet) Someone who has lost their willpower due to this Zanpakuto will begin to perceive Kona's voice in a more dominating fasion, following his commands despite being unable to see. *Bankai : Not yet achieved. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kona is a capable swordsman, fending off multiple hollow dummies during his academy days, and holding his own against high-end Gillian arrancars and several Wandereich. Average Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite his Hollow-reiatsu, Kona has mediocre unarmed skill in regards to fighting. Sonido Master: As Maldito, Kona utilizes Sonido over Shunpo. Kona has shown to keep step with numerous agile opponents when using Sonido, even catching several by surprise due to them expecting him to use Shunpo. Highly-Perceptive Intellect: Kona is an extremely perceptive combatant, often analysing his opponents attacks after one or two glimpses and developing counter-measures to each. Enhanced Durability: Due to his hollow power, Kona has higher durability than most other Shinigami, though still below most captains. He is capable of taking several Heilig Pfeil with little-to-no strain. Enhanced Strength: Kona is physically stronger than most shinigami, able to lift three of his wounded comrades on his back with little effort and carry four Wandereich corpses in order to intimidate several quincies. Cero Kona is capable of chargin and firing a Cero from his left hand. He charges it in his palm and then releases the compressed reiatsu at his enemy. The rate at which he charges is consdiered phenominal, even among Maldito. His cero is black, with a red centre. Relationships Under Construction Trivia Quotes Category:Shinigami Category:Hybrid Category:3rd Division Category:4th Seat